Puppin' It Up
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Sparky becomes a magical puppy again to relive being a pup, only this time, he gets to be a fairy puppy with his best friend Timmy. The affection and endless love that Sparky receives from his best friend, makes the fairy dog extremely happy and being as cute as he is, just melts Timmy's heart with his cuteness.


**Hey guys. In the episode "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie", I awed at how adorable Sparky looked as a puppy. I know he's already the most adorable fairy dog ever, but wow, I just wanted to hug him in my arms and cradle him cutely. I can't imagine Sparky's reaction if I did cradle him. ;) My gosh, seeing him as a puppy is so freaking cute! I can't take it anymore, so I need to write this cute story about him! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! And this is my 10th Sparky story! SCREAM YOU WANT TO HUG PUPPY SPARKY!**

 **Here's a shout-out for my friend and fellow Sparky Lover, CosmoGal09 and her story "Sweet Dreams". I'd like to say thanks for giving me the inspiration for making this cute fluffy story! And please do check out her stories, she writes some great stories.**

* * *

 **~Puppin' It Up~**

Calling this blissful would be an understatement. There was no greater love and joy in the universe than what was happening here. The bond between two boys, with a love for each other that always shines through the darkness. It was as if fate had specifically written that these two young souls should always be together. One of them was a boy that no one understands, and the other was a crazy, silly, and lovable fairy dog that was always abandoned, until he met the very soul he vowed to be with forever.

Timmy Tiberius Turner and Sparky the Fairy Dog were currently basking in their peaceful moment in their bedroom. Timmy was sitting up in his bed, with Sparky laying on his chest, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other in such a comforting and loving embrace, both had their eyes closed. Timmy ran his hands up and down his fairy dog's furry back, and tenderly petted him, while snuggling him as if he was a cuddly teddy bear, with Sparky letting out loving pants and howls of pleasure, wagging his cute star tail.

"Sparky..." replied Timmy, sighing contently in the embrace with his beloved fairy dog, as he nuzzles the side of Sparky's cheek with his own. "Love you..."

"Oh, Timmy..." blushed Sparky, licking his beloved owner across his face, and tenderly hugging Timmy as tight as he possibly could, with tears streaming down his furry cheeks. "I love you too..."

Calling this love would be disrespectful. What they had was something greater than even love could define. Both of them were kindred spirits, two souls interlocked with each other for eternity. A happiness resonated within the bedroom, a special friendship and bond was forged by these two, and a love that can't even be described as love was erupting.

Time seemed to move to a standstill, with Timmy feeling the most safe and secure. Most of their bodies felt numb to the silent ecstasy. Timmy felt like a melting candle with his arms still locked around Sparky, feeling each other's holding and pull almost as if they actually wanted to squish their bodies into each other. Neither of them wanted to move and they didn't.

Timmy later, losing track of how long it's been, slightly opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was the blurs spinning around them cheerfully. Timmy smiled in relief never losing the beautiful feel of Sparky. He broke the long silent interval as he whispered in words drenched with passion.

"...Sparky..." Timmy spoke freely with a gushing out of his warm passion from his heart. "...Just like the bright stars that sparkle...which I see in your eyes... ...let us rest as sweet surple...hold together until we die..." Timmy recited softly into Sparky's furry ear, hugging him extremely tight.

Sparky sighed and nuzzled Timmy softly with his big blue doggy nose, and he listened as he rested with his eyes shut and his smile beaming brightly, with his tears dampening Timmy's shirt.

"...because just like the sun...and just like the moon... ...We'll never be done...because I'm with you." Sparky finished, howling out with so much happiness, with all the immeasurable love in his heart overflowing, as he held onto the boy he cherishes more than the entire universe.

Their poem. They both recited it at first words, never saying it before. Though it was a first, it seemed so right, nothing foreign. Timmy with his part of the poem blended just perfectly with Sparky's part. Alone it was meaningless, but once together, it made the most sense in this crazy world.

Timmy listened as he felt Sparky's breath spray softly onto his shoulder. Timmy sighed to himself as he felt Sparky's last breath, finishing their poem. Everything gradually became white to Timmy though his eyes were already closed. He smiled, and everything was white, just as he savoured the feeling of Sparky's last soft warm breath brush onto his shoulder, finishing his completeness.

* * *

Moments later, Timmy and Sparky opened their eyes and smiled warmly at each other, as they looked at each other so lovingly. Sparky responded by giving Timmy another series of wet and slobbery licks across his face, soaking his hair and clothes with his cute doggy slobber, as Timmy continued to hug and snuggle with the adorable fairy dog so beautifully, scratching him in his favorite spot.

"Oh yeah... That always gets the back legs thumping!" howled Sparky, with his back legs thumbing on the bed, and wagging his cute star tail some more.

The more times they bonded, the more love they felt towards each other. Sparky had already planned on making Timmy a fairy when he turns 18 and then the two of them can have fun, travel the universe, eat pasta, drive monster trucks, and continue to bask in their beautiful love for each other. Timmy was looking forward to the day when he can begin his new life with Sparky, because unlike Cosmo and Wanda who don't give a damn about him anymore, Sparky will always love and understand him.

"Aw, Sparky, you always are the most super cute and friendly fairy dog around and I love you so much!" laughed Timmy, scratching Sparky more behind his ear, and adding onto the pleasure with a cute belly rub.

Sparky's whole furry body felt like putty in Timmy's caring arms, as he made a pleasured doggy noise and howled loudly in pleasure. Timmy smiled warmly and takes out a Spark-Tart, tossing it at Sparky, who happily ate it and burped loudly, resulting in yet another hug from his best friend.

"Thanks for the Spark-Tart, Timmy!" grinned Sparky, wagging his cute star tail as it glowed brightly. "And you ready to love on me as a pup?"

"I wish you were a puppy again!" shouted Timmy, hugging Sparky extremely tight, as the fairy dog giggled and lifted his glowing star tail up, granting the wish.

And with a Poof, Sparky was a small and incredibly cute little puppy in Timmy's arms. It was the cutest magical creature in all the universe. Sparky looked even more adorable and huggable, if that was even possible. The only difference besides him being a puppy, was that he was wearing a cute seventies style doggy collar. Sparky looked groovy wearing it.

"What do you think?" asked Sparky, wagging his cute tail some more, and licking Timmy's face, coating him with even more doggy slobbery. "How do I stack up for a magical puppy dog?"

"Sparky, you're the most adorable magical doggy in the whole universe. Nobody can ever top just how adorable you are!" smiled Timmy, holding Sparky in his arms, and petting on his furry head, ruffling his orange hair as Sparky laughed and squirmed around playfully. "I don't know how, but you just continue to get even more and more adorable!"

"Aw, shucks, Timmy, you make me want to remain a puppy because of how much you love me!" barked Sparky, licking Timmy's face some more, and snuggling into his loving embrace. "I'm really puppin' it up for you, huh?"

Timmy sighed happily, and held Sparky as if he was a baby, though technically he was the dog equivalent of a baby. He began tenderly rocking Sparky back and forth in his arms, with Sparky grinning happily and snuggling closer to him, with both of them laughing as they basked in their love for each other. Timmy holds Sparky up high, only for the overly happy fairy dog to extend his tongue and shower him in loving licks as they laughed some more.

"You always somehow bring a smile on my face, Sparky!" giggled Timmy, hugging Sparky even more, and snuggling him more like a cuddly teddy bear, with Sparky wagging his cute tail and sighing contently, closing his cute blue eyes.

If only he was born on the same day as Timmy and they were raised together, their lives would be something crazy for sure. He could just picture himself as a pup sleeping soundly in a crib, snuggled closely to an infant Timmy, being his guardian angel, his best friend, his brother, his eternal companion. Thinking of it brought happy tears to his eyes, with Timmy taking notice.

"Aw, Sparky, you're thinking about you and me again, aren't you?" smiled Timmy, nuzzling Sparky's soft blue doggy nose, and kissing it cutely, with Sparky letting out such a happy bark of joy. "I'm always thinking of you and getting to spend eternity with you."

Sparky had never been this happy before. Timmy was utter perfection at every single turn, he was the best child a fairy dog could ask for. He outshined Little Miss Perfect in every way. If anybody on this planet was perfect, it was definitely Timmy Turner. This is the child he's loved since being adopted, the same boy who became his best friend, and the same special child that never gave up on him. Timmy was in a sense the platonic version of a soul mate.

Timmy grabbed a baby bottle of warm milk off his nightstand, as he brought it up to Sparky's muzzle, as he begins licking the nipple and sucking on it, drinking the warm milk, closing his eyes. It was almost like feeding Poof, only Sparky looked much more adorable drinking his milk. Sparky finished the bottle in less than a minute, with Timmy gently patting him on his furry back, causing him to let out a loud burp.

"Wow, even as a puppy, you still do have lots of gas!" laughed Timmy, rubbing Sparky's soft belly cutely, and giggling at the sight of his precious magical pooch sporting a milk mustache.

"I eat a good amount of food, especially doggy treats!" smiled Sparky, licking Timmy allover his face, and soaking him with his doggy slobber even more, with Timmy sitting in a puddle of doggy slobber in his bed. "And milk makes me burp!"

Timmy placed the empty bottle back onto the nightstand. He wrapped a blanket around himself and Sparky, smiling warmly at the precious fairy dog in his arms. He then grabbed one of Poof's old binkies and places it into Sparky's mouth, with the adorable fairy dog sucking on it cutely and closing his cute yellow eyes, with the overwhelmingly cute sight melting Timmy's heart.

"Aw, Sparky, seeing you suck on that binky just amplifies how cute you really are." said Timmy, hugging Sparky warmly, with the incredibly touched fairy dog blushing bright red at the compliment.

"Really? You actually mean that?" questioned Sparky, sucking more on the binky, with his star tail wagging happily. "I did start using one after Poof let me borrow one of his after I had a nightmare. It reminds me of being a pup again." he confessed, trusting Timmy with the secret.

"Don't worry, Sparky, I think it's really cute." replied Timmy, hugging Sparky warmly in his arms and petting him some more. "It was sweet of Poof to let you do that. But if you have anymore nightmares, you can always snuggle with me."

Timmy just makes him even happier and happier with everything he says. He absolutely loved to snuggle, especially with Timmy. It always made them both feel completely warm and beyond cozy getting to love on each other like that. And best of all, they'd wake up wrapped in each other's loving arms and Timmy hugging him all night long. It was a blast.

"Aw, shucks. I guess I suck on my binky with you, especially with how much you love seeing how cute I am." grinned Sparky, blushing even more, with Timmy snuggling with him some more.

"I don't judge. You're the perfect best friend and the fairy dog I love with all my heart and soul." said Timmy, nuzzling Sparky cutely with his cheek, as the fairy dog licked him some more. "I love you, Sparky."

"I love you too, Timmy!" barked Sparky, hugging Timmy extremely tight, and shedding more tears of joy. "I'm one happy puppy in your arms!"

Seeing Sparky so happy, just brought happy tears to Timmy's eyes, and his beloved fairy doggy deserved a special gift. He reached up and removed his beloved pink hat, placing it over Sparky's crown and putting it on him. Sparky gasped and looked at Timmy in shock at the gesture, tacking Timmy in the biggest hug a puppy could muster, showering Timmy with so much sweet doggy kisses and licks, as Timmy laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You can wear my hat anytime you want, Sparky. It looks cute on you too." smiled Timmy, laughing as Sparky continues to lick him and give him doggy kisses. "A little gift for the best fairy dog in the universe!"

"Oh, Timmy, it can't be said enough but I LOVE YOU!" barked Sparky, snuggling into Timmy's loving arms, with both of them laughing together.

"I love you too, Sparky! You're my best buddy forever and I'll never stop loving you!" said Timmy, snuggling with Sparky even more. "I love you, my adorable, silly, and lovable puppy!"

Sparky was reliving his puppy days, but with Timmy, his puppy days were made so beautiful. This adorable fairy dog was so loved and so happy, it further tightened the strong bond he shares with Timmy, his owner, his best friend, his everything. There's no one in the universe that Sparky loves more than Timmy and that's just how it is. Timmy is the best thing to ever happen to him and while he's the happiest doggy ever, he'll always make Timmy the happiest kid ever! They truly are kindred spirits to each other.

"I love you so much, Timmy!" cried Sparky in joy, basking in the warmth and love his embrace with Timmy brought him, closing his cute blue eyes and grinning cutely, with his heart overflowing with love. It was good being a puppy again.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Can somebody get me a box of tissues, a Sparky plush, and get a DVD release of season 9 for me? I feel like I'm on the verge of crying in joy when I write about Sparky? I swear, this fairy dog is something special. I'm probably the biggest Sparky Lover out there, and I am proud to say I AM FULLY BEHIND THIS ADORABLE AND LOVABLE FAIRY DOG! This fairy dog literally is my favorite FOP character of all time! I love Sparky! He really is the cutest fairy dog in existence, none can be as cute as him! Hope you guys enjoyed my tenth Sparky story on here, and please do leave me a review too! This is BeastlyBat93, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUNSEN! :) *hops on the couch with Bunsen and Sparky, snuggles closer to them, as Sparky licks us* :)**


End file.
